A Special One For You
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: A Yamora for Ferio no Miko! Sora and Matt work together to keep a promise


A Special One for You ****

A Special One for You

Flour, sugar, brown sugar, eggs, butter, chocolate chips, a large mixing bowl, cookie sheets and the oven pre-heated.

Tachenouchi Sora nodded to herself; she had all she needed to keep her promise to Tai and bake a special batch of cookies for him. Well, the red-head amended looking the counter over, she had everything to bake the cookies themselves, but nothing to make them special. The cookies she had made for Matt were special; she baked them with hope in her heart. The only thing in her heart for Tai was friendship. Sora chuckled; Friendship was in her heart in so many ways.

Still trying to think of a way to make the cookies special, Sora began to measure out the flour when the doorbell rang. Startled, she jumped, spilling flour all over the counter. Sora wiped herself off a bit and walked to the front door of the apartment to answer the door.

"Matt!" she exclaimed happily, ushering the blond teen inside.

"Hey," Matt replied. "Sorry to drop by, but I wanted to make sure you were free next Saturday; my band got our concert rescheduled."

"I'm free, Matt."

"Great," he said softly, a small smile on his face and his eyes twinkling. Sora returned the smile and gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek. "So," he began casually, "what are you up to now?"

"I promised Tai I'd bake a special batch of cookies for him," Sora said.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Tai, huh? Whatever..." Matt's voice trailed off and he broke eye contact with Sora.

"Oh, it's not like that! Before you're last concert, I was really nervous about giving you the cookies. But Tai and Agumon encouraged me, even though I think Tai might have been considering asking me out of after the concert. Anyway, before I went in, I promised Tai that I would bake a special batch for him." Sora paused. "But I don't have anything to make them special. They'd just be normal cookies."

Matt, having no real reply, just shrugged and mumbled something.

"I've got everything set up," Sora said, her eyes rolling back to the kitchen, "you wanna help?"

Matt cleared his throat and tried to make his agreement sound as grudging as possible. Sora beamed.

"The two of us baking them together will make them special." Sora led Matt to the kitchen, where the ingredients and loose flour were spread over the counter. Holding, the bag of chocolate chips out to Matt, she pointed out the directions and the two set to work. 

Before long, they had a bowl filled to the brim with cookie dough. Sora produced a table spoon and began dishing the dough onto the cookie sheet. Matt, Sora had learned, was quite at home with an oven mitt and had already moved the rack to it's proper position above the floor of the oven. When Sora was finished, Matt took the cookie sheet and laid it in the oven and closed the door while Sora set up the timer.

"We make a great team," Sora said, placing a finger full of cookie dough in her mouth. 

"So, Tai encouraged you, huh?" Matt began, nonchalant.

Sora nodded. "He sure did, Agumon, too. Why? Did you think he'd try to talk me out of it?"

"He's been shooting me some dirty looks lately," Matt admitted. "I guess I was a little surprised."

"Maybe it's just the stress of what's been going on in the past few days," Sora said slowly, refusing to admit to herself that she could have made a barrier between her best friend and her boyfriend, who had been close friends in their own right.

"Maybe," Matt agreed, wanting to drop the topic as much as Sora did.

"So what time is the concert next Saturday?" Sora asked. "I want to get a good seat!"

"How about backstage?" Matt asked. Sora grinned. "It's going to be a 6:30," he continued. "I want to have something new by then though, to really make it worth it. We've written the music for a new song, but it doesn't have any lyrics yet." Matt pull his harmonica from where he carried it in his back pocket and brought it to his mouth. Somewhat awkwardly, Matt began to play the new and still unfamiliar tune.

"It's beautiful," Sora whispered. "I'm sure you'll be able to write wonderful lyrics for it. You just need the right inspiration."

"You know," Matt said softly, "our last song was about you."

Sora's lips parted just slightly in shock and a blush appeared across her cheeks. 

"I'll show you the lyrics sometime," Matt promised. The red-head and the blond moved closer to one another, their eyes sliding slowly shut. Just as their lips were about to touch for the first time, the oven timer angrily rang and the two teens flinched. "I'll get that," Matt said, standing up and slipping the oven mitts back on his hands. Sora dutifully got up as well, retrieving a spatula to pry the warm cookies from the sheet.

Working together, Matt took the cookie sheet out of the oven and placed it on the stove. Removing the oven mitts, he moved out of Sora's way as she then put the cookies on a plate to cool. As she removed them, Matt replaced them with more cookie dough from the bowl. Then Sora donned the oven mitts and placed the cookie sheet back in the oven while Matt set the timer.

"There's not enough dough left for another full sheet," Sora noticed. Feigning disappointment, she took another finger full of raw dough and popped it into her mouth. Matt preferred the baked cookies and sampled one from the plate. 

"Just making sure they're special enough," he said. "Oo, hot!"

"Well?" Sora asked as Matt chewed.

"Fit for the consumption of our best friend," Matt announced. 

"Great," Sora nodded, "I feel a lot better now." Matt choose to ignore the idea that Sora might have felt bad about their budding relationship and began humming softly to himself to keep his mind off of it.

"I love that tune," Sora said, pulling Matt's attention back to her. The blond teen hadn't realized he was humming the lyric-less song.

"It needs words," he muttered.

"Well, what inspires you?" Sora asked, putting the cooled cookies in a tin for easy travel.

"Just...stuff," Matt murmured.

"Come on," Sora said, snapping the lid onto the tin. "Let's bring these over to Tai's before we eat them all." Matt dutifully followed Sora out of the kitchen, humming again. They walked through the apartment to the front door, no words between them, just the sound of Matt humming. 

Outside, the cold January air greet them. Sora adjusted her grip on the cookie tin and looped her blue jacket-clad arm through Matt's black jacket-clad one. Arm in arm they walked, Sora having long since joined Matt's humming, providing a poignant melody. 

They arrived at the Kamiya's apartment after a short walk. Matt, leaving Sora's arm wound in his, reached up with his free hand to ring the doorbell. It swung open soon after, Kari with Gatomon in tow standing in the door frame.

"Hi, Kari," Sora greeted.

"Is Tai around?" Matt asked, his voice perfectly even. 

"Nope, sorry." Kari said. "Izzy stopped by a while ago and they went somewhere."

"Oh, well, can you tell him Matt and I stopped by?" Sora asked. "We wanted to give him these." She held out the tin of cookies.

"Sure," Kari said. Taking the tin, the younger girl giggled.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You two look so cute with your arms linked like that."

Sora and Matt shot each other a look and shrugged. 

**********************

"I did it," Matt murmured, "I gave it lyrics."

Sora peered over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the music sheet where words were written, erased, re-written, crossed out, and penned in. 

"You can be surprised just like everyone else," Matt said, waving the paper so that Sora couldn't read it. 6:15, Saturday, the red-head fake-pouted. "Besides, I wrote it for you. Music means more when you hear it."

Blushing, Sora relented. 

Long after the concert, Matt's new song--lyrics included--remained playing over and over in Sora's mind's ear. The refrain, she decided, her arm linked with Matt's, was especially infectious. He sang it again as she leaned against him, humming the tune.

__

It can be seen when you look hard enough

There's something in my heart that's only for you

It may sound like nothing new;

But trust me, it's special and this one's for you

************

Disclaimers: Don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda...

Author Notes: This was not Yamora-ish enough!!! *Cries* 


End file.
